


"Sleep deprivation will make you a million.."

by LittleSister



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister/pseuds/LittleSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary late night at the clinic turning into.. well, an ordinary late night at the clinic.</p><p>Oh yeah, the title is a line from a Them Crooked Vultures song, Interlude with ludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sleep deprivation will make you a million.."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm posting without even re-reading this. I'll probably do it later on for typos and non-existing verbs, but I don't wanna keep you waiting, so sorry in advance for those things.

Gini mentally slaps herself, helplessly tugging at the reins of her mind while her concentration spirals out of control. 

"Virginia, do you need me to rephrase the question? I don't actually have all day."

Bill's bowtie is a glowing red blotch in an undistinguished puddle of shiny, white lab coat, and his annoyed voice drags her back to the dim light of his office, where they were trying to talk about.. okay so maybe she lost the last bit of whatever Bill was saying.

"I'm sorry Bill what was that?"

He sighs, but it's really no use getting angry at his co-worker, he thinks as he rubs at the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses.  
So maybe they really have been working too hard, too late, too everything. Having a new theory to work on had been exciting on every level, sucking them into a cycle of late nights at the clinic, scribbling ideas on every available piece of paper, bursting into each other's offices rambling on about whatever epiphany they just had, trying not to fall asleep at their desks or to avoid stumbling on the bags under each other's eyes.  
Thing is, neither of them had still mentioned the fact that they had been so busy, so inspired, so drained by their sacred work, they just couldn't find the time to drop by at the Park Plaza and do some good old research.  
Bill opens his eyes again, fingers entwined in front of his face so that maybe Virginia can't see how hard it actually is to keep his eyelids lifted, but what he sees on her face may be even worse than what he feels on his own skin. They're both coming undone and that is no good to anything, least of all to te job.

"Okay, right, let's call it a night, shall we? We're practically sleepwalking here. We can settle this in the morning."

"...No, nonono wait, I'm awake Bill, it was just.. I lost focus for a moment, okay, but I can go, seriously! I feel like we really had.. something.. goin' on here just some minutes ago."

Bill scoffs a little at that, and he tells himself it's the sleep deprivation that makes his lips curl up in a lazy smile and makes his head feel light, not the groggyness in Gini's voice or the way she helplessly fishes for big words but has to let her hands talk instead, like a sleepy kid trying to convince his parents to let her stay up some more.  
He looks down at the papers and the words look small and blurry, then his gaze slowly crawls up to Virginia's, and he just doesn't have the strength for their usual biker tonight.

"Alright we're staying, but we need to take a pause.. maybe go lie down for a while, we'll think clearer with some sleep on us."

A drowsy "Hmmm" is all he gets for an answer as Gini wobbles out of his door and towards her own office where she carelessly lets herself flop down on the small couch right in front of her desk, kicking her shoes off and probably drifting right off to sleep.  
Alone, Bill tugs at his bow tie and opens the top buttons of his shirt, wondering why the hell did he still have them on at 2 a.m. in his deserted clinic. He pours himself a drink, trying to get comfortable enough on his own tiny leather couch, smiling to himself as the material squeaks at the shift of his weight while he struggles with his socks.  
Why did he and Virginia never think about bringing the work to the hotel, by the way? He could be peacefully, cozyly sailing towards an easy sleep by now, wrapped in clean, pearly white sheets, Gini's weight a ghost beside him, her breath quiet and the heat of her body lulling him into oblivion, and maybe she would have rolled over and rested a hand on his chest, the smell of her hair battling for his attention with the sensation of one of her legs slipping between his..

Thin blades of bronze make their way to Gini's brain as her eyes slide open: her upper body is tangled in some sort of jacket she used as a blanket, her legs feel cold and there's a familiar scent all around her, like a cloud of warmth hugging her tight like the earth does to the seeds. It takes her a minute to shrug the sleep off and recognize that smell.  
It's Bill.  
That's Bill's jacket.  
She suddenly shoots up, like she just acknowledged his presence in the room and he's caught her doing something terribly stupid. But he's not there, and the realization makes her cross her arms over her shoulders and grip tight at the fabric of his jacket as she gets to her feet and automatically heads towards his office.  
She's still barefeet, and the soft sound of her steps on the floor crashing with the quiet creaking of the door as it opens cause Bill's bunched up figure to shift slightly, his breath deep and a faint, restless movement barely visible on his eyelids.  
Gini just sits beside him for a moment, watching his creasless face and taking in every single detail, comparing it to the frown she's so used to see: his hands pressed close under his chin, hair in messy curls and a light stubble alreddy starting to form, Bill looks.. Gini can't finish her thought as it gets cut right off by a cranky groan rumbling in Bill's throat.  
He screws his eyes shut and stretches his shoulders, probably still unaware of Gini's hand on his ribs, her voice telling him an hour has passed. 

"...I can let you sleep if you want to, I'll manage something on my own.."

Bill opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbows, swallowing around the dryness in his mouth and then blinking up at Gini. If his head felt light before, it feels as heavy as an anvil now, and it's probably the lack of food and sleep mixed with the drink he had before that's speaking when he opens his mouth again.

"We haven't been at the Plaza in two weeks, did you notice?"  
"It's been 16 days actually."

Did she really answer that quickly? And did she really mean to leave her hands on his chest that long? It was too dark and too warm in Bill's office to seriously look for answers, what Gini actually had to make no effort whatsoever to find out was, in fact, Bill's insistently twitching erection, painfully evident now that he was on his back.  
It was funny how they talked all the time, how they spent all day exchanging opinions, arguing or just chatting, and then how they suddenly fell silent when they got this close. Not just phisically, it was in the way they stared at each other from the distance too, in the way Bill walked towards her while she took her dress off, and right now, it was in how he ran his fingers up her thigh as she almost mindlessly palmed the hot shape of his dick through his pants.  
Bill's breath deepens and his hips are already bucking up, thirsty gulps of air making his adam's apple bob as he pulls Gini down to lie on top of him, legs astride one of his so he can push a thigh to rub against her crotch, her skirt bunching up just below her waist.  
It's been so long since they've done this, and Bill feels like he can never get used to the feel of his collegue -Virginia's- lips on his, still he's too careless to be afraid right now, and all he can think about is the sleep he can still taste on her tongue, how easy it is to let one of his hands slide down her back to grab her ass and pull her closer, her fingers following the shell of his ear right down to hs collar bone. He lifts his knee and her body falls forward, the swell of her boobs grinding down at the base of his neck, and she has to tilt her head down not break the kiss, pulling away just to trace Bill's lips with the tip of her tongue, gliding it back inside in slow circles, a low moan vibrating in her throat as he drags his nails up her spine.  
Gini struggles with the buttons on Bill's pants, blindly fumbling around their waists until she has to pull away panting, Bill's teeth leaving the wet ghost of a bite on her jaw while she works his cock free, the damp, blunt touch of the head against her skin making her shiver and her mouth water. She wraps her fingers around it, thumb swiping over the slit just like she knows it will make Bill choke on his breath and his knees shake, beads of precome trickling down on his belly and her wrist. He sucks air in his lungs and he sucks blood just under Gini's skin, biting at the angry red patch of skin until it turns purple and until Gini grinds her hips down and tightens her grip around his cock on a painfully slow upstroke, biting down on her bottom lip.  
That's when Bill shoves her away from him and gets to his feet, dragging her up and pulling her roughly towards his desk, where all the papers they put so much effort into fly off and scatter around on the floor as he pushes his forearm along the cool surface. He hoists Gini up by the ribs and she comes landing heavily on the back of her thighs, bare skin slapping on hard wood. Bill's cock throbs at the sound, his fingers digging in the flesh of Gini's butt while she pulls his pants and underwear down, licking a trail up to the joint of his jaw and neck.  
Bill tugs hard at Gini's hips, and she falls back on her elbows with a moan halfway between pain and pleasure as her bones hit the desk and as the shaft of Bill's dick presses between her folds, her legs wide open as her knees fall apart to allow Bill's body to settle there, and he crawls forward, keeping their pelvises as close as possible.  
He presses the tip of his erection against her clit and runs it up and down all along her most sensitive spots, both of them soaking wet and smearing liquids all around, his balls dragging on the back of her cheeks, heavy and hot. He always does that when he wants to tease her, when he wants to her her voice go high pitched and ragged, on the verge of pleading, so impatient and aroused it almost hurts. Bill finally alignes himself with her hole, the head of his cock easily slipping inside Virginia like it belongs there, and it almost feels like riding a bike again after years you haven't been doing it: natural, intoxicating.  
Okay, so maybe this is better than riding a bike, Bill laughs to himself as he buries his head in Gini's chest, her nails slowly dragging down the back of his neck and her moans stretching out in the deserted clinic, filling every single corner of it with scorching hot waves of pleasure, her inner walls clenching rythmically around his cock, trying to suck the life out of him. He slaps a hand on the joint of Gini's thigh and hip, and snaps his own hips as hard as he can, mouth falling open then shut again, a growl tumbling out of his throat at the breathy, quivering litany of "yes" flowing from his partner-in-crime's mouth, and he feels her coming hopelessly undone when he circles a nipple with his lips through the fabric of her blouse.  
Bill knows he's close too as he starts to lose his pace, flashes of light bursting behind his eyelids, his hands fisting in Gini's skirt and around her thigh: he bucks his hips one last time, balls-deep in a sea of heat and shameless moans and he's falling off a cliff, landing right into her arms as he sags down, cheek pressed on her sternum.

It takes just ten minutes to clean the mess up, it takes a little longer to find the courage to look into each other's eyes again as they wave goodnight, the bruises on Gini's chest throbbing restlessly in time with her accelerated heartbeat.  
They both smile to themselves as the part ways, and maybe it really would be best if they started taking their work to the Plaza from now on.


End file.
